


What You Do to Me

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [15]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Wow, falling in love sure takes a while, doesn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

It was the twentieth of October, one day before Shadow’s return. Sonic had been happy Shadow was able to catch some of the late fall weddings before winter came, but the two weeks was torture. Sure, he had Shadow’s phone number, but he was sure Shadow was busy and didn’t need a pesky little hedgehog blowing up his phone. Still, he couldn’t help having a small conversation every now and then, and he got quite a few pictures of the beautiful artistry. Flowers bloomed everywhere, strung up on balloons, and on chairs. Sonic didn’t know a thing about flowers, but he loved listening to Shadow ramble about them anyway. He couldn’t see his face through texting or phone calls, but he could hear the excitement in Shadow’s usually gravelly and low voice, and couldn’t help but smile with him. 

Tails tinkered with a small box while munching on some pizza, Sonic fiddling with his phone and doing the same. Tails looked up at him, shaking his head. Sonic was the definition of love sick, complete with the blushing and dopey smile. 

“Are you talking with that guy again?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ugh, why don’t you just marry him already.”

“Tails!”

The fox raised his hands defensively. “Seriously! You act like an old couple.” 

“Thank you?” Sonic set his phone down, shutting it off with a click, sighing. “He’s so cute Tails. I think his life is hard, but then he just gets so excited about some things and he just comes to life. It’s amazing.”

“How long have you been stalking this guy now? Since Februaryl?”

“It is not stalking! I don’t know much about him to be honest.” Sonic shrugged. “I know he works at the flower shop, Dave’s I think, and he goes to school. That’s about it.” Sonic blinked, gasping, “I don’t even know his favorite flowers! And he works in a flower shop!” 

Tails slapped his forehead. “You’re such a dumbass.” 

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I should ask his boss?”

“Well, she might not know either.”

“They seem pretty friendly with each other.”

“Still, managers and associates aren’t usually allowed to hang outside of work, it seems like favoritism.”

“I guess so.” Sonic tapped his finger against the table before snapping them together, face lighting up with an idea. 

“I’ve got an idea!”

“Oh no.”

~*~

Sonic eagerly stepped into the flower shop. He normally waited until five thirty, but he couldn’t wait. Not today. The moment his eyes landed on his favorite associate, he rushed up to him. 

“You’re back!” Shadow barely had a moment to realize what was happening before suddenly he was being hoisted in the air, secured to the blue hedgehog’s fuzzy peach chest by his arms, being swung around. 

“I’m so proud of you! Did the wedding go well? Did the bride like her arrangements? Tell me everything!” 

He set Shadow down, who stood in a daze for a moment. Shadow glanced up at the clock, repositioning the flower crown on his head. 

“You’re early.”

“I couldn’t wait this time, I needed to see you! And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh.” Shadow shook out his limbs. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to be attacked.” 

Sonic scratched at the back of his head, ears flattening against his quills with a sheepish smile. 

“Heh heh! Sorry. I got a little excited there.” 

“I noticed. Anyway, the wedding went great. The bride wasn’t able to see the decorations until she walked down the isle because of time, and she was so happy with them she gave me a kiss on he cheek.”

“Uh oh, I hope the groom didn’t get too jealous.” 

Shadow chuckled, pushing Sonic’s shoulder. “Oh stop it. The groom didn’t have anything to be worried about.” 

“I don’t know, if my wife kissed a handsome man besides me on my wedding day, I’d be kinda pissed.” 

Shadow rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Okay okay, that’s enough. So, have you been writing down your excuses for me?”

“Oh yes!” Sonic pulled a small notebook out from his quills. “I bought this little book specifically for it. Let’s see…”

Sonic flipped through the pages, tongue peeking out from between his lips, Shadow smirking at him. 

“Oh! Here’s one!” Sonic pointed to it in his book. “I need some roses for a date I’ve got coming up, what are your most romantic bouquets?” 

Shadow’s eyes widened before he glared at him, punching his shoulder. “You idiot! You’re not supposed to let me pick out my own bouquet! That’s not how this sort of thing works!”

“Why not? Besides, then I can see what your favorite flowers are.” 

Shadow’s cheeks turned pink, throwing his hands in the air, groaning in frustration. 

“You’re hopeless!”

“That’s me.” 

Shadow glared icy daggers at him through his heated cheeks. Sonic just shrugged, smirking. 

“If ya don’t want to it’s fine, but I still need a bouquet for ya anyway and you’re right here, so ya might as well.” 

“Tch! Fine! What’s your budget?”

“Twenty.” 

Shadow stomped over to the fridge, pulling out a single red rose. It had no thorns and had bloomed out to its fullest. He handed it back to Sonic, who blinked at it, the looked up to the black hedgehog, confused. 

“I don’t get it, wouldn’t you like a big bouquet?”

“No.” Shadow said, shrugging. “Red roses mean love and beauty when together, but a single rose simply says ‘I love you’. A rose without thorns is symbolic of love at first sight, since you can see nothing but the beautiful petals and know nothing of the insecurities and negative qualities roses have.” Shadow pushed some of his quills back into place. “I thought it was fitting.” 

Sonic stared at it, twirling it in his fingers, letting the implications sink in before smiling up at his flower shop friend, his cheeks turning pink as well.

“Me too. Can I get it wrapped with one of those aster things too?” 

“Sure.” Shadow walked him over to the register, taking a twig of aster from the fridge and tying it around the rose. 

“Will that be all?”

Sonic nodded. Shadow rung up the change, handing the bills and rose back to him and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Sonic was gazing at him as though in a trance, love and joy radiating from his presence, locking Shadow’s eyes with his own. He looked at him as though Shadow was the most precious stone in the world, like he was a shining star dashing through the sky. It made Shadow’s heart twist, his stomach doing flips. Sonic looked as though he were about to cry, placing his hands on the counter. Shadow didn’t have the foggiest idea what to do, he’d never been looked at this way before. He hesitantly placed his fingers atop Sonic’s gloved ones, ears flicking in confusion. 

“Are you alright?” He asked so quietly he almost couldn’t hear it himself.

“Yeah,” Sonic said after a moment. “I’m just excited for tomorrow. Er- wait-” Sonic shook his head. “I mean two days from now. God, get yourself together Sonic, heh.”

“Heh,” Shadow laughed with him. The tension had gone, but despite the normalcy the love was still very present, and Shadow allowed himself to smile unabashedly. 

“I don’t know what it is you do to me hedgehog, but I think it’s something special, whatever it is.” 

“Yeah, I could say the same about you.” 

Sonic couldn’t bring himself to speed away, not this time. Just this once, he took his time, chatting and laughing, and their hands couldn’t come apart even if they tried.


End file.
